New Avengers
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Il avait prit sa retraite mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Tony Stark ne s'était jamais douté qu'un jour il pourrait s'en prendre aux vengeurs. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'en un fragment de seconde il aurait été aussi important, dangereux et protecteur. Parce que le mal risquait de gagner et qu'il aurait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Suite a Avengers et Iron Man 3


_Le problème quand on s'appelle Tony Stark c'est que le passé nous rattrape toujours au moment le moins opportun._

_Je dirais même, surtout lorsque ce passé est Iron Man…_

Il se leva brusquement tiré de son sommeil, il avait encore cette phrase, cette scène en tête.

« -Je te rattraperais chérie, je te le promets ! »

Mais elle était tombée, elle était tombée et avait sombrée dans les flammes et l'explosion. Parce qu'il ne l'a méritait pas, parce qu'elle était trop parfaite pour lui. Parce que sans elle il n'avait rien, il n'était rien. Mais il n'avait pas su la rattraper et cette peur, cette frayeur dans son regard à ce moment là, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

-Que se passe-t-il, Tony ? Demanda Pepper en s'éveillant doucement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa conjointe que son téléphone sonna aussitôt, aucun numéro, appel masqué ? Il demanda à Jarvis de tracer l'appel alors qu'il étira tous ses muscles.

-C'est peut-être important, déclara Pepper en se redressant. Tu devrais décrocher.

-Depuis que je ne suis plus protégé je me méfie de tout.

-C'est toi-même qui a annoncé ta retraite.

-Nous en avions besoin tous les deux.

-Dis-le Tony, que j'en avais besoin plus que toi.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça. C'est juste que je pouvais me protégé et je pouvais te protéger.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler un moment, c'était encore un sujet à dispute, puis au final il s'était un peu convaincu lui-même qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. La seule chose qu'il espérait était le fait que jamais cette décision ne vienne lui peser sur sa conscience plus tard. Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, ça devrait aller.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui Jarvis ?

-Je n'ai pas réussis à tracer cet appel téléphonique. Peut-être serait-il mieux de suivre les conseils de mademoiselle Potts.

Il prit donc son téléphone en main, c'était déjà le second appel. Ils avaient surement raison, ça devait être important.

-Tony Stark. Dit-il sobrement en décrochant.

Il se pinça les lèvres et sortit de sa chambre en enfonçant une main dans la poche de son pantalon en coton noir. Pepper aimait particulièrement ce pantalon là, il avait cette façon si aguichante de tomber sur ses hanches. Elle profita un peu plus de la vue lorsqu'il s'appuya sur le mur près de la grande baie vitrée. Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient doucement son torse finement sculpté. Il ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux, il avait cet air sérieux qu'il arborait très rarement et qui lui allait si bien, elle remarqua qu'il était anxieux lorsqu'il traça du bout des doigts la cicatrice en plein milieu de son torse.

Elle venait tout juste d'oublier qu'ils avaient bien faillis s'engueuler quelques instants plus tôt. Après tout, se réveiller auprès de Tony Stark tous les matins était une chose formidable.

_Voilà, c'était vraiment ça le problème quand on est Tony Stark… Le passé revient toujours à la charge quand on commence à se sentir bien. _

_Sauf qu'à ce moment précis, je n'étais pas forcément prêt._

-Tony ? Demanda Pepper en le tirant de sa rêverie lorsqu'il eut raccroché. Qui était-ce ?

-Le SHIELD, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie. Une douche ?

-Que voulaient-ils ?

-Me parler d'une chose… sans importance, j'ai décliné.

-Tu sais que je vais finir par découvrir, Tony.

Il inclina la tête en guise de réponse, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pepper savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de lui aujourd'hui, elle décida de laisser couler puis elle enquêterait aussi de son côté, elle n'était pas vraiment perdante. Seulement, cette petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait dire que si maintenant il refusait tout c'était quelque part de sa faute.

-Je vais prendre une douche. 22135, X315.

Pepper Potts attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever du lit pour prendre un ordinateur un peu plus loin dans la chambre. Elle tenait vraiment à savoir, et il lui avait donné carte blanche en lui communiquant le numéro de dossier et le mot de passe. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'à attendre et enfin elle saurait.

D'ailleurs elle se dépêcha bien vite de prendre connaissance de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec un représentant du SHIELD. Mais pourquoi tout ceci avait-il été tellement anonyme, protéger ? Etait-ce encore une de ses missions ou à chaque seconde Tony risquerait de perdre la vie ? Pepper ne voulait plus de ça.

Elle resta muette lorsqu'elle fit défiler tous les documents devant ses yeux. De ce qu'elle avait pu piocher comme renseignement en survolant, le SHIELD était séparé en deux sans qu'ils ne le sachent vraiment. Il y avait des secrets sombres et une discorde incroyablement profonde.

Pepper se demanda même si elle avait bien fait d'être si curieuse aujourd'hui, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de ne pas se réveiller si tôt.

Elle leva la tête brusquement lorsqu'elle l'entendit se racler la gorge et resta une fois de plus muette, même incapable de bouger. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour être aussi désirable dans toutes les situations.

Il était lâchement adossé sur le bâti de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une serviette blanche était chichement posée sur ses cheveux qui gouttaient et coulaient lentement le long de son corps, une seconde menaçait de glisser de ses hanches à n'importe quelle seconde et s'écrouler à ses pieds. Sa peau dégageait un peu de fumée, ses joues étaient encore rougies par l'eau chaude de la douche et sa bouche entrouverte invitait à la décadence.

-Alors mademoiselle Potts, avez-vous trouvez ce que vous cherchiez ? Demanda-t-il en passant la serviette de ses cheveux au tour de son cou.

-Oui, et autant dire que j'aurais préféré rester au lit ce matin.

-Ceci est une possibilité que je ne mettrais pas de côté.

-Autant dire, monsieur Stark que c'est vous qui m'en avez donné l'envie.

-Serait-ce une invitation ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Plus sérieusement Tony, que se passe-t-il au sein du SHIELD ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et posa son bras sur ses yeux, ses doigts touchaient doucement sa cicatrice sur sa poitrine. Il soupira.

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le choix. Certains veulent se battre, d'autre non. Je ne suis pas concerné par cette histoire, tout le monde sait que j'ai donné ma retraite.

-Mais qu'en penses-tu personnellement ?

-Révéler mon identité ne m'aura pas tué, j'approuve ce projet, et tu t'en doutes parfaitement.

-Oui, bien sur. C'est tout de même un peu excessif. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Mais, nous ne sommes pas concernés, hein ?

A ce moment là, elle se sentait un peu rassurée, c'était bon de savoir que maintenant il ne pourrait rien leur arriver, il n'était plus vraiment Iron man, il était juste Tony Stark. C'était probablement mieux ainsi.


End file.
